Weight loss predicts a poor prognosis in the patient with cancer. We hypothesize that this weight loss is a function of increased resting energy expenditure (REE ) and anorexia and that it is driven by interleukin-1 (Il-1), interleukin-6 (IL-6) , and tumor necrosis factor (TNF). We propose to test this hypothesis by measuring REE, body composition, dietary intake, and these cytokine levels in patients with resectable non-small cell cancer both before and after curative resection. We propose to compare these parameters to those seen in healthy, matched controls. In addition, we propose to control for depression and its possible effect on these parameters by having subjects complete depression questionnaires. Finally, we plan to look for the presence of these cytokines within the tumor itself by using immunohistochemical methods on resected tumor specimens.